Unconventional Chemistry Practicals
by CherrySlushLover
Summary: Clary takes revenge on Jace for kissing her by declining his offer to go to the Winter Ball with him. But obviously, Jace isn't going to take no for an answer! How far is he willing to go to get her to agree?
1. Unconventional Chemistry Practicals

**A/N: So, this was supposed to be a collaboration between me and TheDauntlessNephilimTribute who wanted to do a TMI one shot with me, but I can't find her! If you know where she is hiding, let me know please! :D**

**And this is just an All Human Clace one shot which may develop into something more, so let me know if you're interested!**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and please leave any feedback you have...constructive criticism is appreciated, not discarded!**

**Disclaimer: I have to unfortunately declare that I regretfully don't own TMI and never will...but enjoy this anyway!**

**Unconventional Chemistry Practicals**

"Please Clary, will you do me the honour of accompanying me to the Winter Ball?" Jace was on one knee in front of me, his golden eyes large and pleading. I looked away from them quickly knowing I needed to be assertive in this situation and it wouldn't help if he was looking at me like that. He needed to learn a lesson.

"Jace, you can't just decide that you want to take me to the- if I remember correctly- 'lame' ball, and especially not after you nearly gave my family a heart attack!" I wasn't actually over exaggerating when I said they nearly had a heart attack; it may have actually been an understatement.

After weeks of sneaking around my family, who were definitely not Jace's biggest fan at the moment, he had decided to take matters into his own hands and kiss me in the kitchen when he knew fully well that they were home. This hadn't exactly worked in his favour since Valentine, my father, had violent tendencies which had resulted in him spouting all the different ways he could and would kill us for breaking his trust.

The worst thing was that I was getting blamed for it all since I was the one who was supposed to be mature and therefore should've known better.

They clearly had no idea just how lethal Jace Wayland was.

And he was doing a really good job of changing that opinion of him. Resting his forehead against mine and twirling a piece of my hair around his finger, he whispered, "You know I'm sorry for that, Clary. But there's no way I regret it. Not when it felt so good."

I twisted my head slightly to the left to regretfully remove contact with him, but he took this as an opportunity to press his lips to my exposed throat. My body hummed with energy, the skin he touched left searing hot as though his lips were electric. They were certainly magical.

"You need to understand the consequences of your actions, Jace. Not everything is all fun and games."

I pushed lightly at his chest so I could look at him without having to crane my neck too far back. What I saw there shocked me: where Jace had been playful before had now been replaced by seriousness and determination.

"Do you honestly think that I see us as 'a bit of fun'?" he started incredulously. "You're the most important person in my life, Clary. The reason I kissed you was because I didn't want us to be a secret and I didn't want us to be a bit of cheap fun." Entwining his fingers with mine, he continued, "All I want to do is let everyone know you're mine to love and Sebastian know he needs to keep his hands off." His eyes turned darker as he thought of Sebastian, who seemed to love annoying Jace by spending time with me. But there was no need for that reaction since all I could think of right now was the way he had said I was his to love. Even though we had only been together properly for a few weeks despite having feelings for each other for a lot longer than that, I had already know from the moment I met him that he had changed my life forever.

And he had.

Some people may have thought it was way too early on in our relationship to think I couldn't live without him; they had simply never had anyone like Jace in their life.

"Jace," I whispered.

"I said I wouldn't say it and I was going to follow through with that but I can't anymore. I love you, Clary. Just- you needed to know."

He walked out of the history classroom without another word; he'd didn't even look back. In the space of ten minutes we had gone from jokey to...this. I ran after him, glad now that he had made me late to lesson since there was no one staring at me now. Grabbing the back of his jacket, I dug my heels in to stop him walking any further but it was pointless as he had stopped anyway. There was no way I would've been able to stop him if he had wanted to go on walking.

"Stop doing this, Jace. You always assume that I don't feel the same way about you and that the world is against you. But I'm not. If you had just waited a few seconds longer after every single time you admitted your feelings to me, I would have told you how I feel too."

"And how is that?"

"Jace, I love you too." I was breathing hard now from both physical exertion and from the words I had just gotten off my chest. I waited for one more minute, then three minutes, before I finally lost my patience.

"Jacd Wayland! Will you please say something instead of just staring at my face?"

"Clary," was all he said.

"Yes, I do know my own name," I responded.

Instead of replying like I had wanted him to, he pulled me into the closest classroom which just happened to be the science lab and pushed me against the door. Despite his actions, his lips were gentle against my own, his fingers tightly fisted in my hair. His lips parted but he made no move to take it further even though I know he wanted too, judging by the hardness against my stomach. I gladly granted him entrance and pushed the edge of his shirt up, exploring his abdomen and enjoying the way he shuddered against me. His hands dropped from my neck to my waist and I lost myself in the feel of him, forgetting where we were, forgetting what had just happened, forgetting my own name. All that mattered was Jace, and the way he made me feel.

Unfortunately, someone clearly wasn't smiling down on what we were doing as I realised in that moment that we weren't alone. Actually, I only realised because Jace had pulled away from me, but that was a moot point.

My Chemistry teacher, Mr Meliorn, had decided that it was the perfect moment to walk out of the chemicals room and splutter, "Mr Wayland?"

I pulled away immediately from Jace, mortified that we had been caught in such a compromising situation but a part if me was still stuck back in that moment when he had wanted me just as much as I had wanted him.

"Miss Morgenstern?" He sounded appalled yet ashamed of what he had had to witness, but also determined to do his job right apparently, guessing from his next words. "What are you doing?"

"I think it's pretty clear actually, Smeliorn. We were exploring exactly how much chemistry we had, and I think it was a success. We seem to have quite a lot. And now if you'll excuse us, we need to perform another practical elsewhere," Jace smirked, but his eyes were deadly serious as though challenging Mr Meliorn to disagree.

Gulping, Mr Meliorn shook us away and Jace left without another word, pulling me with him.

"So, will you come with me to the ball then?"he asked, his hair flopping slightly into his eyes, clearly messy from when I had ran my fingers through it earlier.

All thoughts of being caught out disappeared cleanly out of my head as he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and I found myself mirroring the action. "Well, I think we've just proved we have chemistry, and my partner to the ball has to look good with me," I deadpanned. "So I guess you'll do."

He scoffed," I'll do perfectly." His voice going husky again, he muttered, "And I think we'll have to practice what we were just doing a lot before the ball for you to be perfect too."

I nodded seriously, already tilting my head up to his. "I think that may be a good idea."

He met my lips halfway.

**A/N: I hope all you Clace fans out there like me enjoyed it!**

**And like I said earlier, to write a TMI fanfic is my dream so I hope to get one up soon since I have an AMAZING idea! Let me know if you guys would want to read! **

**Please leave any opinion on this one shot, good or bad, and I will always answer any questions you have!**

**Thank you! :D**

**Much Love,**

**CherrySlushLover**

**Xxx**


	2. Enough For Me

**Enjoy...I decided to do a second part for all you lovely people! :D**

**Thank you for all the faves, follows and reviews!**

* * *

_For all those interested in reading a multi-fic TMI story from me and other one shots, **my new account** **is AttackOfTheWhovianDucks** and the **link** for my new account **will be on my profile page**._

_**Everything TMI related **from now on **will be posted there** since this account is being stalked by my mum!_

_Thank you to everyone who decides to follow me on that account! Eternal love and virtual hugs!_

* * *

**Unconventional Chemistry Practicals**

**Chapter 2: Enough for Me**

My knee length emerald gown swirled around as I spun endlessly in Simon's arms. Actually, there were quite a few breaks from when his feet stepped on mine but since the rest of the students on the dance floor seemd to be doing worse than us, it was okay. And the way each time I winced, Jace glared at him whilst he apologised profusely alsomade the whole thing more bearable. Despite him being my best friend, I was glad it was finally over and from the look of relief on his face, I knew he thought so too.

But he was probably just glad the risk of him dying at Jace's hands tonight were gone.

Speaking of Jace, his familiar smell enveloped me as he wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his head on my shoulder. The simple touch had my heart beating erratically but I sounded unflustered. "Getting jealous, are we?" I teased, knowing what sort of a reaction I would get out of him.

"Of course. The guy who took your first dance was the one that so happened to love you since childhood and only stopped until he met my sister."

His tone caught my attention and I looked up, meeting his eyes as we swayed slightly, my back to his front. His golden eyes looked to the bare distance behind me, glazing over slightly in memory of something unknown.

Then he dropped his gaze to me, his lips tilting into the half- smirk I knew all too well and the effect it had on me. "I would have danced with you first but I didn't think your mother would've taken it too well. And I know we don't want a repeat of the kitchen scene."

I nodded, closing my eyes and losing myself in the music. "But she's gone now," I murmured, turning in his arms and meeting his lips briefly. "You know I wanted to dance with you and not Sebastian or Simon though, right? There's no need for jealousy."

"Of course I know. But I heard green's a flattering colour on me," Jace dipped me and pulled me back to him, my body flush with his. Our hearts were pounding through the others chest but whether it was from our proximity or the dancing was still unclear.

"You think every colour is flattering on you," I scoffed, twirling away from him. "And everyone is staring because we're the only ones dancing like this right now."

I was right, of course, and not just being paranoid. The girls stared with open envy and murder written on their faces that I, Clary Fray, was actually dancing with Jace Herondale, who notoriously never made himself present at dances. It wasn't hard to figure out why considering the amount of 'accidental' brush-ups he'd had so far with girls. The boys stared in annoyance that no one payed any attention of them and desperately tried to get their dates to stop staring at mine.

"That's because everything does look good on me," Jace muttered. "Do you want to get out of here?"

I shifted uncomfortably again, feeling the weight of their stares on my bare back, and wondered how many more minutes I could stand this for. Curse Jace for his exceptional persuasive skills otheriwse I never would've had to go through two hours of agony dancing and laughing with people that hardly ever gave me the time of day.

Without even waiting for an answer, he took my hand in his, taking care to flaunt me in front of Sebastian who showed no emotion to what had just transgressed except for a slight tightening of his eyes. Jace pecked my cheek smugly before the gaudy decorations and cheesy love songs of the school gym were long behind us, the hallways silent apart from a few random stragglers trying to find a few moments of privacy much like we were.

The worry that had been nagging me and invading my thoughts for a while now resurfaced, and I finally found the courage to voice them in the empty hallway that smelt faintly of coffee.

"Jace... when are my parents going to stop hating you?"

"They don't hate me; no one does. They're just...angry, but my charming personality will win them over," he smiled, then suddenly turned serious once he saw my expression. As much as sneaking around was fun, to finally be able to be with Jace and know everyone was happy would be unbelievable. Just this one night and having those few minutes with him, letting everyone know he was mine and I was had seemed like a lucid dream and I still wasn't awake. I didn't dare to indulge in the fantasy that that feeling could be mine every hour of every day; the mere though was almost painful.

"Clary, we'll work it out. Together. The same way we always do. I just need them to trust me that I'm in love with you," he sighed, running a hand through his already tousled hair. He unconsciously wrapped a hand around my waist, his fingers resting on my hips, the other going to my bare shoulder. This close, I could see the several different shades of gold his eyes consisted of but right now, most of it was encompassed by black as his gaze focused back on me. "I promise I'll work it out."

His forehead touched mine, our noses brushing, his breath washing over my face. We just stayed like that, not touching, the closeness of the other enough for this moment. My eyes shut of their own accord as I leaned into him, clenching his jacket in my fist and breathing in the scent of his personalised cologne. He moved his hands to cup my cheeks, one finger lightly tracing the line of my jaw. I stayed motionless, revelling in the untainted feeling of peace that was slowly overtaking me as Jace blew all my troubles away. He was right. Nothing could stop us and we would make everyone see that what we had was real, and it wasn't just a teenage crush.

I may have been young, but I wasn't naive and I knew with every part of my being, that I loved Jace. No matter what anyone said, I was sure of that fact. Maybe I was in for a fall with his past record when it came to women, yet those shallow words seemed worthless to my ears as he just held me, tracing my doubts away.

I was so wrapped up in him, in the feel of him, in the thought of him, that at first I didn't realise we had company. A strange sense of de ja vu enveloped me as someone cleared their throat and Jace and I jumped apart.

Only this time, the witness was a lot worse than Mr Meliorn.

"Jon," I gasped, turning to face my open-mouthed brother. Before I said anything else, he spoke, and my chance to rectify everything was gone forever.

"You really are... you really do like each other," Jon exhaled, "It's not just a game to get back at us."

"Of course it's not," I retorted, appalled at the insinuation. "What do you think I am!"

Jace lay a warning hand on my shoulder and I automatically leaned into his touch, my anger already dissipating. I pulled away soon after, knowing excessive physical contact wouldn't help our case, the steady reassurance of Jace by my side enough.

Jon wonderously raised his phone to his ear. "Mum, there's something you need to see. We were wrong about them."

But the reply to his statement came from behind us.

I turned to see my mum smiling widely, the bright red of her hair so like mine providing a stark contrast to her cream dress making her look like a fiery angel. "I know, Jonathan. I saw it all. He won't fail her."

"I told you so," Jace smiled slightly.

Never again would I doubt Jace Herondale. He really was infallible.

**So I hope it lived up to expectations!**

**Feedback is appreciated and follows and faves made my day! XD**

**All my love to all my readers!**

**All TMI one shots and my multi-chapter fic will be posted on my new account, AttackOfTheWhovianDucks!**

**Thank you all again and happy holidays!**

**CherrySlushLover**

**xxXxx**


End file.
